


Why?

by Opaq



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opaq/pseuds/Opaq
Summary: I just wanted to explain why they did what they did to Tony.-ENDGAME SPOILERS-





	Why?

After endgame we are left why?

Why?

Why Tony?

When you end a kingdom you kill the king,

when a ship sinks so does the captian,

when you end a group you kill the lead.

Tony Stark was the king of the MCU, and with the fall of the kingdom came the fall of the king.

Tony started with nothing, then gained, then lost, then moved on, then gained, then lost, then grieved, then gained, then put that all on the line.

The death of Tony will ripple through the MCU like rain in a puddle.

We will see everyone struggle to grasp it, that the unbreakable, broke.

When you kill a kingdom you kill the king.

It's simple.

It started with him it ended with him.

All we have on board left is our king,

and that king,

was Tony Stark.

May he always be remembered.

For he was our true king.


End file.
